1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the operation of the mobile terminal, in which the power consumption of the mobile terminal on email processing can be effectively reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices, which can provide users with various services such as a voice calling service, a video calling service, an information input/output service, and a data storage service.
As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless interne services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
In the meantime, people nowadays can surf on the interne, chat with friends or coworkers, or send or receive emails using their mobile terminals.
Typically, in order to check emails with mobile terminals, users are required to undergo a number of processes such as downloading emails from a mail server, storing the downloaded emails in, for example, a secure digital (SD) memory, reading out the emails from the SD memory upon the request of a user, and rendering a file attachment, if any, in each of the read-out email need to be performed.
However, accessing an SD memory of a mobile terminal and rendering a file attachment, if any, in each email present in the SD memory whenever necessary may increase too much the power consumption of the mobile terminal especially when the file attachment is a large-size file.
Therefore, a method is needed to make efficient use of the resources of a mobile terminal and thus to reduce the power consumption of the mobile terminal on email processing.